


The Next Morning

by Anonymous



Series: Winx Stories [10]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Musa and Riven the morning after.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven - Relationship
Series: Winx Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137782
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228
Collections: Anonymous





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone but it is a part 2 of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216700 due to popular request!

When Musa wakes up, it’s to the tickle of sunlight across the bridge of her nose, and the smell of sea-salt cologne. 

It’s _lovely._ She’s warm, and for some reason, it’s so quiet. There’s no gushing waterfall of emotion just beyond the span of her bed. It’s just peaceful. 

It’s so rare a thing, so contended a feeling, that she wants to savour it. She snuggles in further, her face pressed against something warm, and she can hear a heartbeat. It’s steady, and strong, arms wrap around her and she feels safe. 

There’s a sigh, and the arms close around the small of her back, one slips up under her shirt and tickles the length of her spine and she arches into it, presses flush against the chest in front of her and then she thinks-

_what?_

A cold, sobering realisation sweeps through her, and she stiffens. Her eyes open, and _oh god light_ makes her head crack and pain erupt. Her throat is so _dry,_ she is so _hungover_ and-

That’s Riven.

Fuck. 

That is Riven. Looking at her, with half-open eyes, and a smug, lazy smirk on his stupidly attractive face. Screw him. Who looks that good first thing in the morning? Shirtless, with bed-swept hair, and it’s _his_ arms around her. 

She can’t make sense of any of this. 

“Are you always this coherent in the morning?” He teases, voice a low rumble, and Musa can only stare at him, grasping for words. 

“Screw you,” she manages, still reeling over the fact she’s in Riven’s room, in his arms, and he’s shirtless and smiling at her. 

“Don’t worry,” he croons, “I think it’s very cute.” One hand relinquishes its hold on her waist, to stroke a strand of hair from her face. 

She wants to sit up, but she doesn’t want to break this spell of quiet over them.

“How much of last night do you remember?” He asks, and she struggles to think. 

Lots of alcohol. Too much alcohol. Bad decisions. And then- Riven- a motorbike-

Oh god, she remembers pulling him into a kiss.

Her cheeks burn. 

“Ah,” he hums, “so you do remember something. I wasn’t sure.” 

“I’m- did we-“ she sits up a little, and she’s still wearing her shirt, her jeans, and she gets a flash of Riven pulling her into his arms, and tucking them in and not… “We didn’t.” She realises, and she looks down at Riven, propped up by her elbow, a little bit awed. “We didn’t.”

He smiles at her, and he’s almost absurdly handsome. “We didn’t.” He agrees. “Though believe me, you wanted to.”

She shoves him. “Trust me, I’m mortified.” 

He catches her hand, kisses her wrist. “Don’t be. I always want to.” 

He- she-

This is a lot. Her head throbs, and her wrist is still at his lips. She knows, of course, that he’s attracted to her. But he’s Riven, he’s attracted to pretty much any girl, isn’t he? If they’re his type. 

And what’s his _type?_ The more she thinks about it, the more it dawns on her that he doesn’t really date. He was with Beatrix for a while, but that had ended without fanfare, and then he’d become her Specialist partner. 

They’d fought while fighting, but it had drifted at some point, from arguments to teasing banter. To something frighteningly close to flirting. 

“I think,” Riven hums, his hand going from her wrist to her shirt, “that you think too much.” 

As absurd as it sounds, Riven is a gentlemen. Or at least- he is with her. 

She can’t stop her smile, and he grins at her, eyes lighting up in response, and she leans down to kiss him.

It turns desperate very quickly. Before she knows it, she’s on top of him, and he’s chasing away her hangover with very skilful fingers and she’s hearing him moan her name which she could never have imagined before and suddenly- she wants to hear it again.

*** 

When she leaves him, early Sunday afternoon, she walks back to the Suite on cloud nine.

The school is silent and she doesn’t see anyone through the long, winding corridors. No one sees her in the same clothes she wore the night before coming from the boy’s dormitory, and no one sees the moon-struck smile she wears on her face.

She slips into the Suite, and of course- it shatters. 

Stella’s sitting on the couch, and her jaw drops. 

“Oh. My. God. Tell me everything.” She demands, snapping her fingers and her little ball of light disappears. 

Musa hurries for her room. “Nothing happened. Nothing to tell.”

“So, those hickeys just magically appeared on your neck?”

Musa slams her hand over her neck and tumbles into her room. She locks it behind her. 

And smiles. 

***

On Monday, she gets ready for class and wonders what’s going to happen. Will she and Riven act like nothing happened? Will things have changed? Have shifted? They haven’t talked. Haven’t texted. She wanted to, but when she’d pulled out her phone and seen his name-

Words had failed her.

She’s walking to her first class, still wondering, when someone grabs her arm, twists her around and kisses her.

The crowd of students has to part around them, like rocks in a rushing river, and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Sorry,” Riven hums, not sounding sorry at all, when they pull apart and some of her lip-gloss is stick to his lips. “It has been too long.”

Musa nods, grinning, “A whole day? How did you bear it?” 

“Skip class with me,” he says, and he doesn’t care that everyone can see them. Musa can feel the shock and amazement off the passing students, their curiosity and surprise, but Riven doesn’t care. It makes her prickle with bravery. 

“I don’t know…” she hums, “skipping class with a well-known delinquent? What about my reputation?” 

_Delight_ and _admiration_ are the emotions in Riven’s mind, making him smile, making him lean over her and kiss her again. “Baby, I think you killed your reputation the second you fell for me.” 

She joins him, and he wraps his arm over her shoulders, and guides her out of the school. “Maybe,” she teases, “fine. For today. But we’re going to class tomorrow, we’re going to sit next to each other and everything.” 

“The things I do for you,” he sighs, and he kisses her head and she thinks _ah, this is how things are going to go._

_I like it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! I’ve made a tumblr here: https://ikindamissbeingphysical.tumblr.com/  
> where I’ll be doing little rivusa drabbles and notifying you guys when I write more stories! So follow me and prompt me there friendos


End file.
